Roachinator
The Roachinator is one of the many mutants created by Professor Pythonexposing animals to his mutagenic blood: and was made on a whim by its creator. Unlike many of his mutants the Roachinator reappears frequently due to its durability and ever evolving biology, as a quirk of its mutation: making it a potent opponent to the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Roachinator *'Aliases': Abomination, Roachinator *'Age': 1 *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Green/Yellow *'Likes': Food, garbage, *'Dislikes': Being lonely, Talbot Pack Crusaders *'Family': Professor Python (Creator, dysfunctional father figure) Appearance The Roachinator stands as a tall, large mutated cockroach, with a inconsistent appearance given its ever evolving appearance. Consistent marks of its appearance is that it stands on two brown carapace legs, with its front made of a pale gooey puss like substance barely contained in a pale brown fragmented carapace armour, while its back is marked by a giant oval brown carapace shell, which can divide into wings. Background The Roachinator was a standard cockroach living in the sewers of old Everett, until Professor Python, outnumbered by the newly created Talbot pack Crusaders, exposed him to his mutagenic blood to make a expendable mutant. First sent to kill Sakura and We and Go who had fled into the sewer tunnels, the mutant easily gained the upper hand in the straight up fight until Sakura transformed into her gamma form, and We and Go combined to form Wego and then proceeded to easily pound the mutant to pieces. Shattered, and torn to pieces the mutant cockroach slid off into a gunk like mess, and was washed away by the sewer water. However it did not die, instead, unbeknownst to all it survived and through a fluke of mutation was able to regenerate. Pulling itself back together it followed its first and only order, to hunt and kill the Crusaders. It did so tracking Natalie Norwest to the Everett Mall, where it attacked her on the second night of the full moon, and during which inured Sean Whitaker, forcing Natalie to bite him and in turn transforming him and leading to the beasts destruction: but yet again it did not die. Personality The Roachinator is somewhat uncomplicated, never really rising above its base instincts, it eats, it sleeps, it survives. However unlike many of Pythons lesser mutants, the Roachinator has gained somewhat of a awareness of itself and while knowing it is indestructible, remembers those which have hurt it and has shown the tact to flee from what it perceives as powerful opponents: such as Stacie London. The Roachinator also seems to be lonely, having been forcefully 'evolved' there are few things like him, and while he has often sought out Professor Python, serving him often loyally, Python's disregard for him eventually wains on the mutants mind and he eventually leaves him, seeing him as abusive. Still this does not fully come to light until the Roachinator is able to adapt vocal cords and speak, albeit brokenly, and seems to on the whole be left alone: finding its own existence miserable. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Hyper adaptive regeneration and mutation:' The main power, the Roachinator is known for. Whenever the mutant is damaged, or seemingly destroyed its body will evolve and adapt, these adaptations are not 'better' in a way, but rather volatile growths in response to extreme trauma. Arms will regrow when sounds are cut into the body, eyes will sprout from bruises, and when a arm is torn off it may become a fleshy tentacle or another limb with claws, or maybe thumbs, who knows. The form of the Roachinator is ever evolving. As a result while it is easy to damage it is near impossible to put down. *'Super strength:' As with most mutants, the Roachinator is freakishly strong, being able to break through reinforced concrete and with its razor sharp pincers slice through metal. Skills *'Speech:' While it used to be a ordinary cockroach, its rapidly increased size and metal capacity given to it accidently by Professor Python has meant that the Roachinator has slowly become a sentient being. After months of effort the Roachinator is able to pick up and speak in a somewhat broken English. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:Villians Category:Monsters